PeanutButterGamer's Loves Trolls - PBG's Panel from SGC 2015
PBG returns to SGC in 2015 for another panel. Synopsis PBG asks who was at last night's amiibo cockfight, and he shows his Toon Link amiibo called Pizza Pocket, who is still alive! He has Jared to thank for unintentionally ensuring that PizzaPocket would stay alive! PBG has some prizes to give out today. Some are good, some are not so good. After every question, he will draw from a bag either a prize or a blank piece of paper. He begins choosing people from the crowd. Q: In some of your videos you are outside, are they in a secluded area, or do people notice you? A: When he was recording "Ghost Rides the Whip" some guy was making fun of him by dancing. Usually PBG films in his own yard, but when he is in a "nice yard", that is someone else's yard. Splatoon was filmed at his house. If you can go outside and get outside you can give the video personality. Q: Will you ever appear on Game Grumps Grumpcade? A: He'd be down for it if they will have him. This person won a Super Mario Galaxy Bumblebee Mario. Q: What are your future plans for Hardcore? A: Mine Z Hardcore 2. The guests are already lined up. The whole plan is ready, but scheduling is difficult. Because the person didn't win anything, PBG decides to give them the piece of paper instead. He feels bad for not giving everyone a prize. Q: Hot tall are you? A: About 6'2.5''. This fan has won a ring pop. Q: This person found 6 copies of MySims buried in a forest. Does PBG know anything about it? A: He has no idea what that could be. PBG went to bury the game on his own, and then later by some school, PBG and McJones spent an hour trying to find the game! The ended up buying a new copy, and covering it in mud. He also lost that copy too. Q: Can you open Peebington's grave so I can give my respects? A: PBG doesn't even know where it is in the game. He was just wandering around until he found a gravestone. Q: What is your favorite game that you haven't mentioned on either of your channels? A: He was going to say Wii Sports Resort but he may have mentioned it before. He was playing through Ni No Kuni, and would love to put that into a video, but couldn't find anything funny to say about it. This person takes a picture of PBG, and PBG lies down on the desk. Q: Do you have any ideas for a video that you have been thinking of doing for a while? A: He has been working on a Harvest Moon video for a while, but he has been writing notes and a script for it. This fan has won the Bee Movie game. It cost $2. There are a lot of bee prizes in there. Q: What is your favorite guilty pleasure game? A: Wii Sports Resort. It used to be Animal Crossing, but apparently lots of people like that. PBG likes motion controls. He loves the motion controls in Super Mario Galaxy where you ride on the balls. PBG chooses some more people from the crowd. Q: When will we see the return of Smiley Man? A: PBG has been planning for his return. He feels it should be MySims related, but PBG has been avoiding that! There are more MySims games, and if PBG makes another MySims game video, providing that PBG can find him it will happen. Q: Who is Peanut Butter's jelly? A: PBG just started PB & Jeff, so it is probably him. He used to have Kyle (Kyrak), who did a few videos together. There was a Fallout video that everyone hated and they took it down. There was another video about PBG and Kyrak saying how much Super Mario Galaxy sucks, and them not knowing what they were talking about, and PBG took that video down too. Q: What are the games you have behind you in your videos? A: PBG does change them around every now and then. He had Ocarina of Time there for Zelda Month. Majora's Mask, Donkey Kong 64, Harvest Moon 64, and he can't remember the rest. This fan has won a signed copy of the Darkseed game that PBG used in his video. Q: If you could do the fushion dance with any other YouTuber, who would you do it with? A: He would say Jared, because he's taken. He says Shane because their personalities are the opposite to each other. PBG is energetic and hyper, and Shane is the opposite. This person has won a bumblebee Luigi. Q: This person wants to allow PBG touch his Majora's Mask 3DS. Are you a fan of the Darksiders series. A: He knows what it is. He saw it for cheap on Steam, but he forgot about it. Q: Have you considered doing any other games made by the same people as the Putt-Putt games. A: He would have done Freddy Fish, but he already did it with Brutalmoose. PBG used to play games with Pushing Up Roses, and when they were playing Wheel of Fortune, she made a bet with him that the loser had to make a video about Putt-Putt. PBG lost, and so he made the Putt-Putt video. It is one of his more popular videos, and she is jelous that it did so well. PBG never played Putt-Putt as a kid, and although he makes fun of it, he likes it, and they are great games. Q: Will you do some battle poses? The fan and PBG do some battle poses together. This fan won a copy of Fullhouse Season 1. Q: What weapon do you use in Splatoon? A: He hasn't played much since the video since they reset the scores. PBG likes the roller, and being able to flatten people who aren't looking. Q: What are you planning for Zelda month? A: He has planned out most of his videos. There are some games coming out this year. He will do at least 4, and he will try to the new game, and he will do a top 10, and probably a Hacking video. This person has won a Japanese Smash Bros Controller. Q: Who is your Harvest Moon life? A: When he was a kid, Ellie. Then he moved onto Popery, who turned out to be annoying. He likes Anne now. She's a tomboy and kind of cute. PBG's wife is an Anne fan too. This fan bought his girlifriend's dog, and allowed PBG to pat the dog. They win a Silver Mario amiibo. PBG calls upon some more people. Q: Who is your favorite Nintendo character and why? A: Luigi, he was the younger brother and suffers from younger brother syndrome. He is taller than his brother too. Luigi has more personality, and is interesting than Mario. Link is cool too. Q: Do you ever plan on doing Hardcore with ChuggarConray? A: If he wants to be on, PBG will be down for it. Q: Do you plan on reviving To Kill an Avatar or The G-Files? To Kill an Avatar - probably not, but if he does he will only do one more. The G-Files - he'll probably stopped doing it because other people did the same concept but better. It's possible, and PBG has thought about it. PBG reveals that he stole the bag from his hotel room, and isn't sure if he is allowed to take it out or not! Q: If you could be any kind of tree, what would you be? A: A willow tree because they look kind of sad. Probably a Christmas tree so he can spread light and joy to the world. He would be a plastic tree. Q: Have you thought about quitting YouTube and go bald? A: He hasn't thought about quitting YouTube, but he has thought about going bald. Q: How does the recording with PB & Jeff go? A: They a have only done it once before. This panel is a lot more relaxed and chilled. They recorded for about 9 hours in one day. Their online stuff is played on Skype. It's refreshing and very fun recording this way with Jeff. Q: In the spirit of Zelda Month, would you do the opposite and do MySims month? A: PBG hasn't played the rest of the MySims games, but doesn't have enough content for a whole month, perhaps one video. This person has won a Toon Link doll. Q: What's your favorite meme? A: PBG doesn't know if he has one. Maybe the troll meme. He likes the Death Star Alderon shot first gif. He thought it was hilarious. PBG picks out some more people from the crowd. Q: Are you going to do more hacking videos? A: He started one for a Mario game, but the game didn't have that much to it. They are popular videos, so PBG will make more. They are more technical to make, and aren't as fun to make, but they are popular. He will do another Zelda one and a Mario one. Q: In Super Mario 64 series, which one do you like the most? DS, 64 or Chaos edition? A: Not the Chaos edition. He likes the console version better, but he likes the idea of having the DS version. He hates having the star on the map. Q: In Splatoon, which one of the squid sisters do you think is better? A: Marie This person has won a Gold Mario amiibo. Q: What game made you pursue your YouTube career? A: Zelda pushed it, and the Top 10 Zelda characters started it. He was inspired by X-Play. He also watched the AVGN and ScrewAttack. Q: What do you think of the Animal Crossing spin-off games? A: They look cool, but he's a little pessimistic about it. Home Designer looks cool. PBG loves Animal Crossing. This person has won Pimp My Ride for the PS2. There isn't a disc in there though, so PBG signed it. Q: What do you think of Metroid Blast Ball? A: PBG isn't a Metroid fan, but he doesn't really know what it is. He doesn't have much of an opinion about it. He has played Metroid Prime and the original Metroid. He wants to play Super Metroid and one of the GBA Metroids. He wants to try to get into the Metroid games again. This person has won a Smash Bros towel. Q: Do you have some method of choosing a game? A: He just has to play a game or see it online and get the feel of it. He tries playing a Scooby Doo game, but it was kind of dumb. Putt-Putt worked, and he could make some jokes about it. If a game looks really cool, he'll make it. Q: Why does ProJared hate you? A: I don't know. I think he just likes me, and just does the thing where he is mean to me. This fan offers his Master Sword for PBG to hold. PBG asks for one more person to win the final prize, and other people just for questions. Q: What is your least favorite game other than MySims? A: MySims isn't the worst game he has ever played. He might give it to Hubert the Teddy Bear, a game that PBG and Kyle found on the Wii Shop. It doesn't even work very well. This person wins a Batman Dark Tomorrow, which is signed. He considers that his worst game. The next person offers their King Dedede hammer for Austin to hold. Q: Who needs a map? A: Dean. Q: Will you consider continuing your Skyward Sword let's play? A: He will probably want to restart it. It is possible, but his channel changed direction after he made those videos. People did seem to enjoy the series. Q: Where did the name PeanutButterGamer come from? A: People called him "jiffy", and then "PeanutButter jiffy". It turned into PeanutButterGamer because it was easier. Q: Which is your favorite Mario game? A: Super Mario 64 followed by Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario RPG. Q: Have you played One Gun Midnight? A: He hasn't. Q: If the microphone in the Nintendo 64 actually worked, would you try to take over the world with the games? A: The problem is that Hey, You Pikachu is really expensive. Category:Panels Category:Videos